Beyond the Dark Threshold
by w nymph
Summary: For dark duels 100, Drabblecollection, Kiryu/Misty - It is not love nor friendship that connects them. It is the utter desire to destroy those they hate, the deep, dark longing for revenge that they unite in.
1. Prompt 1: Dark Path

**Author's Note: **Yay, it's another 100 fic challenge. Am I insane?

Possibly!

Either way, this one revolves around one pairing I feel gets far too little love from fandom: Kiryu/Misty.

Because honestly, I've been shipping this pairing since about episode 39 and there's so little fanwork... *sob*

Well however, in this collection I'm kind of challenging myself (even more than by just saying I'll write 100 fics |D). That challenge would be that none of these fics shall go over 500 words.

So yay, it's a drabble challenge. :D

**Prompt:** #1 Dark Path

**Warnings:** None I think? Aside of creepy Dark Signers being creepy, but that was to be expected, right?

**Summary: ** Drabble – She wanders between worlds, between dark and light, searching for a place to fulfill her deepest desire.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

**--- Crossroads ---**

She is wandering between worlds. Not even an hour has passed since her 'accident', since her attempt to leave this world, to search for Toby in the next.

She is wandering between light and darkness, not quite sure where either starts or ends. She wanders in search for her lost love, for the light of her life, for the little brother that was ripped away from her so suddenly.

She is wandering in search for something more, because between all the grief in her heart sits hate, dark and rightly burning, wishing for vengeance against the witch that had killed her brother. And as she walks between light and dark she hears whispers calling for her, drawing her close.

She follows them, not quite trusting that voice – yet she didn't have any other lead to follow. And finally it leads her to a crossroad, a place where dark and light divide. She frowns at either gate, feeling peace and safety from the light, from that white space one might have called heaven. Yet her heart yearns for the darkness, where she feels that her revenge lies.

And when she looks closer, she sees _him_ sitting there, right on the top of the gate almost like its guard, smirking down knowingly and in his eyes she reads the same thing that drives her. The thirst for revenge against the world.

"Are you afraid?" he asks when she refuses to move in either direction, crooking his head at her.

She shakes her head, looking right back at him, her face a stoic mask, her mind and heart set. He chuckles, jumping down from the gate, amber eyes gleaming amused from under his hood as he stretches his hand out for her to take. She takes it without hesitation, letting him lead her down the dark path.

Right to where her desires lie.

_--- FIN ---_

Review, please.


	2. Prompt 2: Blood

**Author's Note: **Hello and welcome to the second piece of this collection.

There is not much to be said in this Author's note, aside of that I was very happy about the reviews I got; I wasn't sure how much interest there would be in this kind of Non Canon Pairing, or in darker fics in gerneral.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy.

**Prompt:** #2 Blood

**Warnings:** None I think? Aside of creepy Dark Signers being creepy, but that was to be expected, right?

**Summary: **Drabble – The dead do not bleed. Yet sometimes they wish they would.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

**--- Like Death, Like Life ---**

He is working on his D-Wheel, like so often when there is nothing better to do. When there is nothing for him but waiting to face his destined opponent again, to bring him to his end.

There is nothing else for him, in this monotony and he loathes that; even now after having dueled the other once already he feels himself yearning for action. But all he can do is either this or wait with the others and wait, to sink deep into his hate and anger, meditating on that one thing left to do.

But he knows, he focuses better while his hands are moving, while being productive. Testing the engine, seeking the bugs of the electronics (it is astounding, even this bike, created by the darkness itself has its flaws), tightening a screw or two is like meditation to him – and it works far better then anything that Rudger or Demak cook up. When he works, he can almost feel what it is like to live.

And now that their last two members have arrived, there is work to do at last, because for once it is not his own D-Wheel he is working on. He doesn't really mind working on the other bike as long as he isn't disturbed – it is a challenge to tune up the D-Wheel to its fullest potential just before the promised day, when the fate of the world would be decided.

He works while into silence, feeling the hate, the anger, the despair, all those dark feelings that have dominated his mindset since making his pact with the wicked gods flooding through him, bringing him, as odd as it may sounds, to the closest state of peace he has known since coming back from the dead.

But this absence of mind while working has its drawbacks; Kiryu has noticed this often enough. Now he is reminded of it yet again, cutting himself on a sharp edge. Not that it really matters. The dead do not bleed.

Yet he can never keep himself from looking at his hand, from glaring at the cut and at the deep black liquid that has gathered on the edges of it. Then he hears a noise and he sees the other woman – Misty, he remembers – standing behind him, her eyes fixated at that cut as well.

"Do you regret it?" she asks thoughtfully, she probably had just come from the other girl's room, from the one that had just passed over. "Do you regret giving up life?"

He snorts, her question is an unnecessary one he finds – there is no other path for him. Only death and darkness; he has known this since making his pact.

"I don't."

She frowns, perhaps seeing the truth in him, but she has enough sense not to call him on it. He turns back to the bike, focusing on his task. Trying not to think too much about how much he wanted that black blood to be red. Like life.

_--- FIN ---_


	3. Prompt 3: Lost Haven

**Author's Note:** Hi and welcome #3.

It appears that I've started to set quite a quick pace for writing and updating this challenge. Not sure if I'll be able to keep this up though.

But I'd like thank you again for all the encouragement. ^^

Anyway, this piece is kind of a companion fic to the last pormpt. I didn't actually plan that at first; it sort of... happened. |D But I like how it turned out.

Another thing I want to adress (because I think I might have given the wrong impression): This fic may cernter around Kiryu/Misty, but it's not a pure romance/shipping fic. It's supposed to become a collection of angsty Gen!Fics and/or Dark!Fics and most of them might have a shippy edge here and there. I'm also aware that, due my writing style, it might seem that I'm only focusing at one of the two, but all I can say at very least is that that isn't my intention. I guess it also might have to do with the word limit I'm using - 500 words become very little, very quickly and I'm not entirly used to having to restrict myself with how much I'm writing. But I think it's a good exercise.

Enjoy.

**Prompt:** #3 Lost Haven

**Warnings:** Still present tense. And still Kiryu/Misty and Dark Signer creepiness... sorts of anyway.

**Summary:** Drabble – With death they had lost more than just the sense of life. Coming back had cost them any chance to ever return to whatever they considered home.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

**--- Home no Longer ---**

Wandering around in the large mansion, their supposed safe haven, hidden deep within the crate that the Zero Reverse incident had created, seems strange, almost uncomfortable. Perhaps it is because now that she is able to be herself, to show her true self, the one she had hidden behind the mask of a living woman for a little more than a year now, she can actually hear them clearly: the faint moans of the dead, whispering through the building they are bound to.

That doesn't scare her all too much, she has come to accept the fact that she was no longer part of the living world long ago. Their new member had far more trouble to adjust. Not that Misty could quite blame her. Love and pain walked hand in hand after all.

She keeps walking through the building, her hand reaching for the locket she had gotten so long ago - a birthday present meant to bring her joy; now it has become the only memento she has left of her most beloved person. She closes her eyes, letting the agony of her loss wash over her, the thirst for revenge following seconds later. Still, she can't. doesn't want to, deny - she can feel that she would never be able to call this place her home, not even now with her heart and the dark fused. Her home would always be with her brother.

Finally she reaches the next room and stops abruptly when she sees one of the others - Kiryu - sitting on the floor before one of the D-Wheels, the one meant for Carly. He had been working on it, it seemed, though only when she steps closer, she sees why he is pausing.

Only then she sees cut across his palm, not in any way dangerous to him but most likely annoying to deal with, sees the dead blood closing over it. She is not surprised that he picks up on her presence immediately, glaring as he hides his hand from sight, and a moment later she speaks up asking the question that sometimes she asks herself as well, that at the moment feels so much more urgent than usually.

"Do you regret it? Do you regret giving up life?"

_Do you regret giving up your only chance to go home again?_

She stares right back as he eyes her, a surge of almost unidentifiable emotions flashing over his face before he huffs, turning back to his work.

"I don't."

She does not comment his words further, but nods instead and withdraws, smiling because she has her answer. In that short moment before his control had snapped in and kept him from making a reply that was unfaithful to the gods, she had seen it: he is just like her.

He too (even if he doesn't quite realised that), longs to return to the home that he had lost so long ago.

And for some reason, that makes Misty feel a little less lonely.

_--- FIN ---_

Review, please?


	4. Prompt 4: Claws

**Author's Note:** It has been a while, I guess.

This piece came to me a while ago at four in the morning when I should have been asleep, but found it more interesting to wonder what the hell the Dark Signer's do/did with their free time. |D

Because, honestly, they really didn't have enough screentime as a whole in their own _arc_. D:

Enjoy.

**Prompt:** #4 Claws

**Warnings:** Still present tense. And still Kiryu/Misty and Dark Signer creepiness... sorts of anyway.

**Summary:** Drabble – Kiryu sure had a strange way to prepare for the incoming battle, but Misty couldn't quite find a reason to fault it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

**--- Preparation for Victory ---**

_Tock._

_Tock._

Irritated, Misty looks up from her book; she is sitting in the lounge of the Dark Signer's hide out, distracting herself with reading as she awaits the final battle with their rivals. Turning around , she sees Carly sitting behind her, her face hidden by her hood as she leans over her cards, reading them for hints of fate and looking not the slightest disturbed by the noise.

_Tock._

_Tock._

Frowning, Misty gets up, straightening as she marks her page in the book, searching for the source of her irritation. And she finds it soon enough on the other side of the large, circular room, where one Kiryu Kyosuke was slouched on the sofa, lazily gesturing with his hand… almost as if he was throwing something.

And as she approached, Misty noticed the completed mark of the Crimson Dragon drawn onto a board, hanging in front of him – the tail, both wings and the head pierced by what looked like… darts?

Leaning his head back, Kiryu looked up to her, shooting her a rather deranged looking grin. "Hiya, Misty-chan. Want something?"

She, unaffected by his expression and the familiarity he addressed her with (he would have to do better than to make her lose her composure), looked at him stoically, merely lifting an eyebrow. "What are you doing, Kiryu?"

He just smirked amused. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Then he turned away again, twisting the next dart between his fingers, then throwing it and nailing the centre of the Dragon's front claw.

"I looks as if you're being childish due your impatience." Her lips twitched in amusement.

"Childish?" he laughed, once again twisting a dart between his fingers. "I'm merely preparing for what is to come in my own way."

And again he leaned back, ready to release the dart, but before that she reached down, her hand closing around his wrist. He looked up to her again, an eyebrow raised in amusement and question, but he understood immediately and opened his hand.

Wordlessly she took the dart from him, concentrating on the one mark left – the mark of the witch, the back claw of the Dragon. She took aim and threw it with a flicker of her wrist, feeling satisfaction spread through her when the dart hit its target.

Smiling darkly, resting her arms on the sofa's backrest, she leaned forward, bringing her mouth to his ear.

"Hm, I wonder…" she whispered "…what do you think is to come?"

Kiryu glanced at her from the corner of his eye, leaning back as he purred and clicked his fingers.

"The only thing there can be, of course." He whispered, watching as purple flames sprung from the darts, quickly annihilating the mark of the Dragon, eating it away until nothing was left.

"Victory."

_--- FIN __---_

Please review.


	5. Prompt 5: Torture

**Author's Note:** Uhm before I say anything else, I'd like to apologize since this most likely WON'T MAKE SENSE TO ANY OF YOU.

It's kind of my weird way to tribute the awesomeness of one of the greatest geeks in our fandom: The Mad Poet.

Poet has written down a few Meta-posts about the cultural and alchemical references made in 5D's… which is apparently about everything. XD

Seriously, it's really awesome stuff that I can only urge you to read into it a bit. Just let me know through a PM or a review that you are interested and I'll send you the links.

Still, even without the background info, I think it is somewhat obvious who is who. And if not then have fun guessing. |D

Enjoy.

**Prompt:** #5 Torture

**Warnings:** Present tense. My strange interpretation of the Meta?

**Summary:** Drabble – "You may not die, but that doesn't mean you'll be able to live. Nobody escapes death forever."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

**--- Captured by Death ---**

The green dragon never dies.

It lies, it deceits, it plans and readies itself to wipe away the average of the world, leaving behind only those it deems _special_.

The green dragon never dies, even if its lies are discovered by one curious and perhaps smart, but otherwise common girl, who is quickly disposed of. It never dies, even if the girl comes back, though now not quite common anymore and manages to push it down twenty storeys.

It never dies, even when swallowed by an abomination that calls itself a god, because the only one who can truly end its life is its lady, the lady of the roses. And she will never kill it; she is far too entangled in its web of half truths for that.

The green dragon never dies. It might tread death's doorstep, but it never crosses it.

"Ah, but therein lies your weakness." The pale-haired guard of said door whispers, stepping out of the shadows. "You may not die, but that doesn't mean you'll be able to live. Nobody escapes death forever."

"Oh?" the dragon crooks its head, looking almost amused. "And just what makes you say that? How would you stop me from returning?"

The guard throws his head back in laughter, amber eyes gleaming in mad joy. "I won't have to do anything. I'll just leave you to _her_."

He gesticulates to somewhere behind the dragon and as the dragon turns its head, it smirks – he would not die, not unless the guard had somehow brought its lady. And what an impossible thought that is; she surely has won her battle against that abomination - especially since he had made sure to unleashed her thorns, had made her invincible - and unless she somehow lost, she would not be able to visit this place between life and death.

But instead of his lady comes another woman, just as proud and beautiful, walking with the grace of the ones beyond mortality.

"I am the priestess of death." she says as she watches him coolly. "I lead the souls of the deceased to the beyond."

The dragon shakes its head, what a nerve that woman had.

"You are not my lady." it says. "I shall return to life as I have always done."

"That was before you angered me." the priestess says, pulling a white ribbon from her robes.

The dragon snorts. "You think you can contain me with just that?"

The priestess smiles humourless. "Only time will tell."

The green dragon never dies. It retrieves and returns to life whenever it wishes. But this time it is stuck between live and death, prisoner of the priestess, who kills him again and again, trying to drive him to cross death's doorstep. This time its gift has become a curse, has become torture. For as cunning as it was, it could not escape the priestess.

Meanwhile the guard just smirks and watches. After all, it is so hard to find good entertainment these days.

_--- FIN ---_

Uhm, please review?


End file.
